Hot
by AncientPurebloodPrincessLolita
Summary: His last thoughts, before he felt his body grow light and faint, oh-so familiar lips touch his own gently, were…'Ashiteru, Seto. You're so good to me …' A dedication to the Queen of Prideshipping, Toxic Hathor...


A/N: Okay… This is the first of a whole bunch of dedications I'm doing to thank some friends of mine on Fan Fiction (dot) Net.

First off: Toxic Hathor

I'm not sure if it's worthy of the Queen of Prideshipping… but I tried my best!

-beams-

Tell me what you think!

ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

~Hot~

Ah, ah ah  
>You're so good to me baby, baby<br>.

Yami sighed blissfully; snuggling further into his lover's arms.

They were on the couch of the Kaiba Manor having a Harry Potter Movie marathon in preparation for the release of The Deathly Hallows Part 2, and both their little brothers –Yugi and Mokuba- had just spewed their drinks when they saw Harry and Hermione randomly practically sex-ing it up right then and there; it was Ron's deepest fear/worst nightmare..

"W-Whoa!" Cried Mokuba; red in the face. "That was…"

"Disturbing?" Supplied Yugi; face coloured in equal hue.

The ebony-haired boy nodded.

"Ron's not alone, anymore," Began Mokuba.

"…That's my worst nightmare, too!" Finished Yugi.

They shivered exaggeratedly before returning to staring at the screens mindlessly.

Seto blinked; yawning in severe boredom.

What was the point of this? Why did he do this again…?

Just then, Yami turned to him and beamed up at him beautifully; his lovely face lighting up and making the elder Kaiba's heart skip a beat and his breath hitch –as cliché as it all sounded. He flushed lightly as the other's eyes turned adoring.

"Thank you for doing this- inviting Yugi and I over to watch Deathly Hallows part one," Began Yami; eyes smoldering with warmth and love. "I just didn't have the time to take him when it was in cinema and-"

"It's fine…" Seto breathed tenderly as he gently worshiped the soft skin of Yami's left cheek with the back of his hand. "You don't have to say thanks…"

"But I do!" Declared the glassy-eyed teen. "I do… I really do, Seto…"

He sucked in a shaky breath; his shoulders shaking.

Seto blinked worriedly, and tipped the boy's chin up. He sucked in a breath harshly as he saw tears running down those perfect, caramel cheeks.

"Babe... koi…" He started as he wrapped his arms around the other tightly; letting him bury himself in Seto's chest. "Yami, please, don't cry. Please, I'm sorry. So, don't cry, okay? I'm sorry. I don't know what I did but-"

A laugh escaped the male, making Seto stop his rant and his brow raise. He was steadily becoming worried about his babydoll's mental health.

"I'm crying because I'm happy!" Chimed Yami cheerfully; looking up the bemused CEO and sticking out his tongue with a wink. "Silly!"

Seto shook his head; heavily amused at what he now realized was his 'over-the-top' reaction to Yami's tears.

'Though,' he thought warily. 'I suppose it's only normal for me to go nuts at the idea of Yami being hurt.'

His arms tightened sub-consciously at the very thought of such.

He'd kill any son of a bitch who dared…

"Seto!" Came Yami's distressed cry.

The man looked down; finally snapping out of his reverie...and nearly died with laughter.

Yami was looking up at him with the cutest blush and a mega adorable pout on his lips. It was the sweetest lil' glower of annoyance Seto had ever seen. The petit Egyptian looked like a irritate kitten!

"Aww…" Cooed Kaiba; deciding to crush the other to him instead of letting him go. "So kawii!"

Yami whined petulantly; struggling in the other's vice-like grip.

"Seto!" He cried. "Quit it!"

"Yeah Seto," Came the combined voices of their otoutos. "Quit it~!" They mocked with an exaggeratedly girly tone.

Seto barked out a hearty laugh as Yami glared at the laughing pre-teens on the couch opposite them.

Smiling; the elder Kaiba pulled his pouting lover into a passionate kiss. Understandably, he struggled at first, but soon he was mewling into the taller's hot mouth as the boys made fake, gagging noises in the background.

"Do you know, why I was crying?" Asked Yami breathlessly when they broke apart.

Seto shook his head; too winded to respond.

"Because," Spoke the other softly; eyes once again shinning with moisture. "You're so good to me…"

Seto blinked, and then smiled adoringly.

"You're worth it…" He said sincerely.

"I love you, Seto."

"I love you too, Atem…"

.  
>I wanna lock you up in my closet when no one's around<br>I wanna put your hand in my pocket because you're allowed  
>I wanna drive you into the corner and kiss you without a sound<br>I wanna stay this way forever I'll say it loud

Now you're in, and you can't get out

.

One Year Earlier…

Yami looked across the classroom to the perfect head of chestnut brown hair.

In his head swirled thoughts of a pair of lips –one full and red, the other thinner and pink- meeting soundlessly as fingers of two pairs of hands – one tan and small with delicate palms and lightly calloused fingertips from constant and often strenuous physical activity, the other pale and larger with religious moisturized palms and fingertips that seemed never to have even been bruised- intertwined themselves.

'They'd be a perfect fit,' He thought absentmindedly. 'Perfect for each other…'

His face flushed; oh he sometimes wished he could just lock the other away somewhere so that only he could survey the wonder the was Seto Kaiba. The things the other made him do, think…

"A-ah…" He purred out in a soft mewl; eyes glazed with sin as his penis twitched with interest within the confines of his pants.

Sometimes, Yami just wanted to walk straight up to him and offer up his virginity to the Kaiba's surely _extensive_ and _absolutely_ _decedent_ prowess. But, unfortunately, every time he gathered up the courage to do so, something always came up; got in his way…

He was positive the universe was against their union. Too bad for it; Yami was determined. He would get what he wanted; Seto Kaiba was just asking for someone to screw that ass. But then again, so was he…

He idly wondered who would win their game; who would overpower the other first and make them submit. Yami wouldn't admit it to anyone else, but, if it was Seto… Well, he wouldn't mind handing over the reins of power. Perhaps… perhaps the freedom of not being in charge for once would thrill him?

He could almost see it…

Seto above him; hot… sweaty… pounding into his tight ass without remorse or pause or even cause.

His excuse for suddenly grabbing hold of the class/student council president and tossing him onto the bed of the nearest room in the Kaiba Manor…?

…Because he felt like it.

Oh yeah, _that_ most certainly thrilled him…

He sighed with a dreamy look on his beautiful and youthful face; once again lost deep in the world of his fantasies as his observed the tall male shifting in his seat and elegantly resting a hand on his lap. His legs were crossed, and he was disinterestedly glancing around the room. Seto tossed his head lightly; exposing the pale, flawless skin of his swan neck as his long, sensual fingers –seriously the ex-king once went an entire week dreaming about what those fingers could do after their homeroom teacher forced them to shake hands and 'make up'- combed through the silky chocolate tresses.

The things Yami wanted to do with the other…

He licked his suddenly dry lips; observing every twitch of the lithe muscle of the other's body –what was visible anyway, and since it was summer, Kaiba had banished his school jacket to the back of his chair was only in a white, short-sleeved button-up… which was made slightly see-through, by sweat.

"Oh…" Muttered Yami as the cerulean-eyed male licked his lips; pushing his head forward a bit on his palms –their elbows planted firmly against the smooth wood of the table he was assigned to in the second floor, Biology lab. The one that was in the row behind the blue-eyed beauty and right across from him…

When he realized that in that moment just now, as the little sound escaped him, he'd mentally undressed the CEO and imagined that tongue licking…other things, he shook his head lightly. He was so dick whipped.

His brow rose when he caught the other's striking azure eyes on him.

When a minute passed and they were still staring, his breath hitched. His heart doing flips in his chest.

Strike his earlier comment.

The things _he_ wanted _the other_ to do to _him!_

Those magnificent eyes were practically molesting his body; raping the tender but strong limbs –particularly his legs- and practically sodomizing his behind –on which they settled on for the longest while…

Oh~ the mischief they could make together…!

He giggled mentally at the thought of swallowing Kaiba's engorged penis. Feeling it thrum and pulse with in time with the beating of his heart against the back of his throat…

He moaned lightly; his own member pulsing at the thoughts filling his pretty, little head…

If he could do this with just a glance…It was official. Seto Kaiba was allowed to whatever the hell he wanted with his body!

In his mind, there was no doubt of the CEO's affection for him. Sure, he'd never actually said anything but, he just knew. He was the only one who understood the elder Kaiba, just as the other was the only one who understood hm. And then there were those intense looks he gave Atem when he thought the other wasn't looking. But Yami was always looking, _always_…

Okay, so that made him sound just a _bit_ creepy.

But whatever, he would never stop loving Seto Kaiba and besides, the bell was ringing, signaling the end of their Biology period. There was no more time for day dreaming. It was time for action…

.

Gym had been intense… to say the least.

They'd played basketball today, even though they were supposed to play volleyball. (The coach soon realized that arming both Yami and his band of psychos –Alfekia Bakura and Marik Ishtar- and Seto Kaiba with hard balls of rubber and putting Yami-tachi on the opposite team as Kaiba did not make for friendly competition. As a matter a fact the outcome was worse than that time he put them on the same team for dodge ball.)

It began after Kaiba had teased Yami about his height for the first five minutes, and Yami bit back that…

"What I lack in height I make up for in length…!"

The entire class had jaw-dropped before shaking it off. After all, this was Atem Aurora Yami Motou –the resident badass of Domino High who still managed to win the top spot every year in exams (thereby frustrating one stick-up-his-ass CEO), get his assignments in first (refer to the previous brackets), join every sport team in school, the drama club, the boys' choir and the school's debate team, become student body president every year since they could remember _and_ still remain cool, down-to-earth and look _that_ fine. He had no qualms about making his voice heard.

But, that, of course, made the taller smirk triumphantly and challenge Yami to a friendly game of basketball. Poor guy, he hardly ever paid attention to the announcements, so how could he have known that Yami was the basketball team's best player three years running? He was confident in his skills and the advantage that his height gave him, and forgot that his opponent was not afraid to play dirty, and use his… other talents to his benefit.

It had started innocently enough; innocently enough for Seto to think it was an accident when Yami brushed up against him the first time. And the second time too… And even when it happened a third time and Seto had to resist thrusting into that fine ass of the body within his arms as he attempted to take the ball from the smaller. He was cunning; Seto'd give him that. Really, using his attractiveness as an advantage… And though the expression on his face was perfectly innocent as if he was fully concentrated on the game, Seto just knew that was what the other was up to.

And then later, when the Kaiba was face to face with the smexy lil' vixen, blocking him, the sly smirk that he gave him before he underwent the transformation into Seto's own personal wet dream, was purely evil. He could still remember it as he stood now, naked in the shower –curtain pulled of course. (Unlike a certain lil' whore, he wasn't naïve enough to think that none of the guys stared at his ass when he wasn't looking; nor was he trusting enough to hope that none of them would attack him while he washed…) Atem's eyes had glazed over; those beautiful, breath-taking crimson orbs had glinted with scarlet as his full, moist, kissable lips parted with hot, breathy pants and his cheeks flushed attractively over his tan.

Seto swore that every guy in their class simultaneously got hard and every girl present got wet.

Seriously, you should have seen their faces when Yami entered the locker room after PE. They drooled more than usual and four guys had nosebleeds. Now, it was normal when Yami entered the showers butt naked with his towel thrown casually over a shoulder, right between the both equally naked and shameless Bakura and Marik that one or two guys hemorrhaged a little. It was never more than a little trickle of blood out of one nostril. But with that image fresh in their minds, three of the four teenage boys whose noses decided to erupt, passed out from blood loss and had to be taken to the ER.

Nice, Yami. Nice…

In any case, Seto had been so stupefied by the mere look in the other's eyes that his cock had instantly been up and ready for action; distracting him

.  
>You make me so hot<br>Make me wanna drop  
>It's so ridiculous<br>I can barely stop  
>I can hardly breathe<br>You make me wanna scream  
>You're so fabulous<br>You're so good to me baby, baby  
>You're so good to me baby, baby<br>.

"Ngh!" Called out Yami as his new boyfriend, the Seto Kaiba, slammed him up against the wall behind their high school.

The other's hands were fervent on the soft, tan skin and they quickly pushed up the boy's shirt in a quest to feel more of it. They fumbled desperately in their wild, passionate driven state, and before either of them knew what was happening; Seto was rubbing Yami through his pants as the other fumbled with their belts. Soon, the leather of their belts was being discarded in a pile by their feet. It was nearly ridiculous how easily he got all hot and bothered by the slightest thing the CEO did. Like this morning during Bio. The guy rested his left hand on his lap and shifted in his seat a little, and Yami was already mental flipping out the lube…

Impatient; Seto grabbed tight hold of the petit teen's hips and started grinding furiously into him. A guttural grunt of ecstasy left him, and like a beast in heat, Yami returned the gesture at twice the speed; gyrating into the taller's pelvis. The oldest Kaiba grabbed his ass then, molding and shaping the perfectly round, firm globes of tight muscle in his hands like putty. Yami jumped then; aided by the other's hands moving down to his thighs and pressing him harder against the wall, and hooked his legs around his lithe partner's waist.

Yami broke their lips lock first; a mewling whine escaping him. He panted as they fucked dry, up against the cold, hard stone of the school wall. The thrill of the exposure; the excitement of the fact that anyone could walk in on him at anytime… Their blood pulsed hot in their veins; echoing; thrumming loudly in their ears. It was nearly deafening. It was so… hot…

"S-seto! By Gods, man! I-" The Kaiba cut him off with a scorching kiss that left them both breathless.

"Be quiet and let me fuck you," Breathed the Kaiba as their foreheads rested against each other as they fought for breath.

Blushing; Yami nodded.

"Go ahead. Fuck me; screw me…" His scarlet eyes glowed with surprising clarity for a moment, before clouding over with want as the other humped against him lightly once. "Love me…"

"Whatever you want…" He moaned out wantonly as he tossed his head back. It hit the concrete with a muted thump, but with his mind on other things –imagining the feel in the other's thick cock within him- he barely noticed.

.  
>I can make you feel all better, just take it in<br>And I can show you all the places you've never been  
>And I can make you say everything that you've never said<br>And I will let you do anything again and again

Now you're in, and you can't get out

.

Fourty-five Years Later…

Asia, England, the Himalayas, the Congo, the Bahamas, the Caribbean, the Amazon… They had been everywhere in the past thirty years; the years they'd been married.

Flipping through the photo album, the fifty-year old male sighed wistfully; tracing the outline of a tall, handsome brunet.

'If only…' He thought. 'If only Seto was still as strong… No. That's not right. He was. But his body betrayed him…'

Yes, his heart betrayed him, first. All it took was a single stoke to paralyze him from the waist down. Atem remembered how he fought to regain his mobility. But he was too old, too tired. So Yami became his legs. And even with the latest technological wheel chairs, Yami was still at his side to do the little things; help him clean and wash himself, go to the bathroom…which was admittedly easier than it would have been years ago. He supposed Seto felt pride in knowing that the technology he'd developed for Millennial Hospital (the private facilities they owned and Yami ran –in his younger years), had made things a little easier for all of them. He known it was coming; the fates had plagued the business man with terrible health the years after since his accident. It didn't mean it hurt any less…

Still, as he often wondered, Atem speculated that him becoming Seto's doctor, nurse and maid was ever a blow to that almighty ego of his. What's more, he, as the Kaiba's wife and conscious, had at first thought that perhaps in the end, Seto came to hate him. His lover had died only last year, and so Atem keenly remembered that in his last days, Seto had stopped taking to him. He would just stare at him from across the room, or the dining room table, or the bed; watching Atem with those hypnotic cerulean eyes…

Until this morning that is.

He'd had a dream; a very meaningful one. It had been more of a memory really, of the day when they first admitted their love, and the first time they made love.

It was then that he remembered that gaze.

It was the look Seto gave him in their younger years; full with love and adoration and affection…

The scarlet-eyed male realized that the man had given it to him every single day of their lives together, and he'd not picked up on it. At times, he'd even raised a brow and playfully taken a step away. Now, he wonders if he'd hurt his darling dragon…

Idly, Atem wondered if the dreams were his husband's own subtle, taciturn way of telling him how much he loved him and settling any misconceptions he may have given his beloved. It made him smile to imagine that.

.  
>Kiss me gently<br>Always I know  
>Hold me, love me<br>Don't ever go  
>Ooh, yeah yeah<br>.

Atem smiled miserably; gazing at their wedding picture.

He was in their bedroom now; sitting on the bed under the covers.

Gods, he was so sleepy…

You know he could still remember Seto; in his crisp, white suit and cravat… eyes cyan and luminous under the pale moonlight. He way he'd held the petit body to his; his larger, warm hands on Yami's lower back and rear respectively. He recalled that, many times when Seto held him like that, his hand always slipped playfully lower and groped his backside. He would be rewarded with a sound slap to the face as Yami blushed and fumed at his perversity- but only if they were in public. PDA's were never Yami's forte on even on his likability radar. …Or Seto's for that matter. The other just did it to see his, and he quotes the sexy idiot, 'kawii reaction.' But that night, in the marble halls of Kaiba's Grecian plaza on the beach…with the sand and the crisp breeze and… oh yes, the calming roar of the ocean's ebb and flow that reminded him ceaselessly of him and Seto's fierce rivalry and even more passionate romance –on both a physical and (had he dared to say it?) emotional level. On that night, Seto had not teased him; his hand had not slipped lower. His perfectly serious and yet extraordinarily glowing brandeis had spoken of promises that made Yami's heart soar; not his groin twitch…

He snorted at that thought; smirking, and laid down to rest. His ever stunning crimson eyes bore into that picture and he closed his eyes a final time.

His last thoughts, before he felt his body grow light and faint, oh-so familiar lips touch his own gently, were…

'Ashiteru, Seto. You're so good to me …'


End file.
